A Perfect Excuse For Seduction
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [One Shot] During first movie. Neo and Trinity fight, literally.


**A Perfect Excuse For Seduction**

**A/N: Well...you see i was bored. And this popped into my head and i decided to write it. And here it is...**

**Please Review if you read this...**

''Get up, today's the day you fight Trinity. Good luck''

Someone had awoken Neo and he wasn't pleased about it. He rised from his bed and rubbed his eyes to free them from any sleepy dust that had formed there over night. He then saw the person that had caused him to awake, Tank.

''Huh? Today?'' Neo questioned, he didn't feel up to it and knew it was a very weak chance that he would win against Trinity, knowing how talented she is.

''Yup pal, today. I'd get it over and done with if i was you'' Tank winked, and left Neo to get dressed and ready.

Neo had two days warning of fighting Trinity, and according to Morpheus, it was essential.

Neo was pretty nervous about it. He felt nothing like he did when he was training with Morpheus, there was something different about it but he couldn't work it out.

As soon as he was ready he made his way to the core of the Neb and saw that Trinity was already plugged up. He knew she didn't want to fight him either since they hadn't been communicating recently. Tank sat Neo down and plugged him up. He grinned.

''As i said before, good luck. You're gonna need it'' Neo felt a pain through his spine...

Neo was in a room, similar to the one he fought Morpheus in. He felt his hair...it was the same length as it was when he was unplugged and so was Trinity's, perhaps shoulder length put it was placed in a pony tail. Her back was facing him. She then turned suddenly, noticing his presence.

A lock of hair fell down her face as she looked at him. He had trouble not to keep his eyes off of her.

_She looks perfect...a time to seduce?...no...not here...what am i thinking? She might not _

_even like me...but i have this bond with her, like a connection, what if she doesn't feel the same? Shit...she's coming over...look innocent..._

Trinity walked over towards Neo and stood about a metre apart. Neo used his cute smile to try and make her go easy on him.

''Since Morpheus ordered us to fight, then fight is what we shall do. Show me what you got''

Trinity said and took a step back.

''Oh, weapons or non-weapons?'' Trinity asked.

''Er...'' Neo thought of all the ways he could easily be shredded into pieces if he chose the Weapon option.

''Non-weapons'' He said, finally coming to his conclusion at long last.

''So it shall be then'' She turned around and ran. She ran up the wall and twisted her whole body round so she did a roly-poly in the air, she then landed behind Neo.

''Woah...'' He muttered.

''Come on Neo, focus, you can defeat me. Put your mind to it. Know you can than think you can. Always better to think that way, trust me''

''I trust you...'' Neo whispered and it went unnoticed by Trinity.

He walked towards her and attempted to punch her, but she blocked his hand and held it.

''You're too quick'' Neo said.

''No, you're too slow'' Trinity replied.

She let go of his arm and walked towards him. He did many attempts to hit her but most of them were unsuccessful. He was quite frightened of hitting her, not that he thought he could actually do so.

Instead of hitting her, he was pushing her, so much that she was pressed up against the wall. Neo held his breath to hear her breaths, constant and heavy. He was so close to her...

''Trinity...'' He said, his lips next to her ear.

''Hmm?'' She replied, not moving from the position she was literally locked in.

''Shall we continue?'' He regretted saying those words...why couldn't he embrace her? Was it so hard?

''Let's'' She spoke and pulled Neo off her and walked the opposite way of him.

Neo ran towards her, he knew that Trinity wanted him to defeat her so he tried. He kicked her in the stomach so she crashed into the wall behind her, causing the wall to break. She laid there, catching her breath.

''Good'' She said, and got herself up. Neo was willing to help her but found it arkward.

She walked closer to him and hit him a few times in the jaw before deciding to grab his waist and pull him over his shoulder. He crashed to the flooring and looked up at her. She smiled.

''Had enough?'' Trinity spoke.

''Not yet'' He pulled himself up and kicked her a few times, then punched her in the jaw. Her lip had cut open and some blood had escaped.

She didn't even grumble, she just smeared the blood as she tried to whip it away with her sleeve.

Neo was angry with himself that he could hit Trinity. He felt guilty and was going to aplogize tons of times but his thoughts were ambolished when Trinity hit him so he flew backwards. Instead of flying back, he grabbed her wrist and kicked her on the floor. He stood over her and kneeled down.

''Had enough?'' He grinned.

''I'm gonna regret saying this...but yes. I didn't get a decent nights sleep last night. Something was bothering me''

''What was it?'' Neo asked, still leaning over Trinity.

_I could just get up and kiss him...then he'd realize what was bothering me. But it's too early surely, i can't...it doesn't feel right._

''Nothing intresting, help me up will you?'' Trinity asked, gazing in Neo's chocolate eyes that had set upon her not long ago.

''Sure.'' He replied and picked up her hand and heaved her up.

_Back in the Neb._

''Well done Neo, you showed Trinity who's boss around here'' Morpheus said, half joking.

''Ha-ha'' Trinity replied, sarcasticly.

Trinity left the core and left Neo to himself.

_That could of been a perfect excuse for seduction...damn. _

_**Fin**_


End file.
